Exploration
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Eleanor and Chidi explore their new home in the Good Place after putting it off for a week.


**I don't own The Good Place nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Upon gaining entry into the actual Good Place, Eleanor and Chidi spent most of their first week there having lots of sex everywhere in their new house, leading to complaints from their friends. "You need to get out and explore a little. Obviously the sex is fantastic but this is indecent," Tahani complained.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You're just whining because you haven't found anybody to have sex with now that Jason and Janet are back together."

Tahani scoffed but had to admit that she was right. "Hurtful. Partially true but you and Chidi should see our wonderful neighborhood. Go!" she encouraged.

"Fine." Then Eleanor looked around in confusion upon noticing Chidi had disappeared. "Where is my boyfriend? Chidi!" she called.

"Coming!" he called back down before awkwardly running down the stairs. The first thing he did was kiss Eleanor.

"If you two are done now, I'm going to tell you what I told Eleanor - get out of this house for once and explore the neighborhood." Tahani laughed and then departed the house, leaving the two of them alone.

Chidi grabbed Eleanor's hand and started swinging. "She has a point - we've been holed up in our bedroom for days."

"And the kitchen floor, the kitchen table, the wall, the counters, and the porch," she teased.

He ducked his head and blushed. "Other places too," he reminded her.

"We're getting off track - we can have lots of sex when we get back. But let's see what Eleanor, Jason, and Michael won't shut the fork up about. And again, really annoying that we still can't swear. What's that about?"

"Let's go." Hand in hand, the couple left their house. They ran into a neighbor just seconds later, shocking both of them because they hadn't expected to see anyone yet.

She waved at them. "Hi, I'm Chrissy. You must be the new people from the Bad Place - Eleanor and Chidi, right? How are you? What was the Bad Place like? Do you like it here? What made you worthy enough to join us up here?"

Eleanor held her hand up, halting Chrissy's rant. "Whoa, slow the fork down!"

"Eleanor, don't be rude," Chidi hissed. "It's nice to meet you, Chrissy. As we've just met you, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about all of this but maybe we can get to know each other someday soon."

"We can throw a party!" Chrissy suggested.

That was the last thing Eleanor wanted but Chidi was clearly handling this situation. He reluctantly nodded. "Maybe! Eleanor and I are going for a walk but we'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye!" Chrissy waved and then skipped away back to her apartment.

"Fork me, I hope everyone here isn't that perky and bright." Eleanor definitely couldn't handle any of that shirt without exploding because she wasn't built that way. But she was leaning to be more positive now that she and Chidi were together (and head over heels in love with each other, even though she wanted to deny it sometimes).

He just shook his head. "The sun may be out most of the day, illuminating the neighborhood, but let's hope Chrissy is just an anomaly."

"I may punch the wall if she isn't." Eleanor laughed when Chidi elbowed her in the side. "What? You didn't change me that much, nerd."

"God, I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she murmured, not seizing up in fear like she had a few times previously. After going through eight hundred reboots with this man - in which they had fallen in love with each other every single time (much to Michael's chagrin) - she couldn't imagine her afterlife without him. Although cheesy as fork to think about, Chidi was the love of her (after)life.

After making their way through the residential area, the two of them found themselves on Main Street. The first thing they laid eyes upon was an ice cream store, aptly named _We All Scream For Ice Cream_. Eleanor blinked as she struggled to process the store name. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Well, this isn't the Bad Place but they were trying to mimic the Good Place there so I'm guessing the puns stuck. But does the whole store have to be a rainbow?" Chidi was beginning to wonder if their fake neighborhood in the Bad Place was better than this.

"I feel like I've stumbled onto a store run by Lisa Frank. Do we even want ice cream from there?" Eleanor asked him.

"We'll check it out later." Chidi did not even want to step foot in the place because it was terrifying him for some reason.

"Good idea!" Eleanor pulled him down the street and the two of them ended up stopping in front of a mall. "They have an actual mall here? Are we hallucinating? Is ithis/i the Bad Place again?"

"Just because you don't like malls doesn't mean other people feel the same way, Eleanor," he chided.

"Chidi, seriously?" she teasingly shot back.

"Do you want to go in or save it for another day?"

"What do Tahani, Jason, and Michael even like about this place? It's beginning to feel like there's nothing good about the real Good Place. Aside from the mindblowing sex, I'm kinda bored so far."

He turned red. "Eleanor! There are people everywhere."

She shrugged. "So? We don't know these people, and I don't really think I want to."

"Let's find somewhere else," Chidi suggested.

Eleanor didn't have the enthusiasm to fake excitement but she followed him anyway as they continued to walk down the road. "Hey, it's a movie theater!" she shouted happily.

Chidi grinned. "We can see what they're playing."

"But we can ask Janet to get us anything we want at home, as awesome as this is," Eleanor pointed out.

"True, but we at least go inside for once." He gave her puppy dog eyes and she gave in.

"Fine, let's go in." How could she say no to that?

They walked in and gaped in amazement upon seeing how big the theater actually was. There was over a hundred (probably thousands, if the stairs were any indication) screens. "Hi! Welcome to the Good Place movie theater. You can watch anything you want here, free of charge, and you can get as much food as you desire," the attendant explained.

Eleanor's mouth dropped in. "I love this place!" She fist-pumped excitedly and looked over at her boyfriend.

"I do too. Let's see what they're showing." Chidi's mouth curled up into a smile as he and Eleanor headed towards the concession stand and then went to find a movie after getting everything they wanted.

On the way home, Eleanor couldn't shut up about the movie theater. "So far, it seems like 99% of this place is way too annoying but I think we can get used to it. And we haven't seen everything yet so we definitely need to keep exploring."

Chidi's heart warmed seeing his girlfriend so happy. "Agreed." He leaned over and kissed her before she opened the door to get back inside their house.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," Eleanor told him as soon as they stepped inside. "And the others too but still."

"I'm glad I'm here with you. Michael making us fake soulmates was one of the best decisions he ever made." Chidi couldn't wait to explore more of the Good Place with her (and their other friends, but mostly her).

"You're being a sap again," she teased.

"You like it when I'm a sap."

"True," Eleanor conceded before he pulled her in for a hug.

The Good Place wasn't perfect and a little boring in comparison to the Bad Place but Eleanor and Chidi could get used to it. And exploring it together seemed like a pretty fun plan. They had an eternity to spend together and intended to make the most of it.


End file.
